This invention relates generally to a rotatable shelf assembly preferably adapted to be mounted in a cabinet and including one or more rotatable storage shelves supported by an upright mounting post. The invention more specifically relates to a shelf assembly of the type in which a detent mechanism is adapted to hold each shelf releasably in a predetermined angular position relative to the post so that the shelf may occupy a home position in the cabinet when the cabinet door is closed and then may be rotated from that position when the door is opened.